


Большой-большой секрет

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fixing stuff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Honeymoon, Hot Tub, Humor, M/M, Repair, Tools
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Фиксики!AU, джакузи с кумысом, кацудон как всегда, автору стыдно





	Большой-большой секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на AU-фест http://yoi1.diary.ru/?tag=5047897  
> Тема: любое АУ по желанию
> 
> Всем родителям, пострадавшим от фиксиков, посвящается

Семейка попалась — пиздец.  
Юра назвал их Пижон и Очкарик (изначально клички придумались непечатные, но у Отабека каждый раз делалось такое сложное лицо, что Юра начинал ржать и ронял отвертки). Впрочем, он и так частенько их ронял, засмотревшись, как Отабек ловко чинит какую-нибудь хреновину, нацепив свой крутой пояс для инструментов.

То, что не уронил рукожоп-Очкарик, и не сломал экспериментатор-Пижон, те роняли и доламывали совместными усилиями, когда… Юра с Отабеком не всегда успевали укрыться в родной вентиляции, и Юра прятался за Отабека, с руганью затыкал уши и жмурился изо всех сил.  
Расписания у семейства Очкариковых-Пижоновых не было совершенно никакого. Спасаясь под холодильником в четыре часа утра, когда Пижону вдруг взбредало в голову сделать «маргариту» или почитать Очкарику вслух бабушкину книгу рецептов, Юра даже с какой-то ностальгией вспоминал предыдущую семью. Кошатник и его Загадочный Мужик почти всегда приходили и уходили в определенное время, мирно спали по ночам, джакузи лепестками белых роз не засоряли, ломали или роняли что-то тоже крайне редко — медовый месяц у них закончился, как у нормальных людей, а не растянулся на год, как у некоторых. Юра даже по-своему к ним привык, и успел подружиться с вреднющей белой кошкой, но тут у Кошатника уладилось с визой и Загадочный Мужик забрал его в свою неведомую загадочномужиковую страну.  
И теперь Юра стоял на плечах Отабека, по локоть засунув руку в забившееся сопло: 

— Фу, бля, чтоб вам в жопы этого напихали, — он вытащил очередной размокший лепесток, шмякнул его в пластиковый стаканчик, приспособленный Отабеком под мусорку, и вздохнул:

— Вроде все.

Отабек осторожно присел и Юра спрыгнул (совершенно случайно потрогав его за шею, и чуть не угодив ногой в переполненный стаканчик). В этот раз цветы хотя бы были белые — на прошлой неделе Пижон приволок и раздраконил над джакузи ядрено-синий букет. Розы, конечно, оказались крашеные; Юра так хохотал над новым нежно-голубым оттенком Пижоновских волос, что не успел вовремя спрятаться, и пришлось перекидываться. Очкарик долго недоумевал, откуда в ванной мог выпасть тигрово-полосатый шуруп, но потом Пижон таки сумел отмыться обратно, и они утащились в спальню это праздновать.

— Остались весы. Опять. И триммер, — Отабек хрустнул спиной и потянулся. Юра сглотнул.

— У тебя на щеке что-то.

— Да? — Отабек потер лицо и посмотрел на Юру. — Что? 

— Я. — Юра решительно сделал шаг вперед, и поцеловал его, на всякий случай ухватившись за пояс с инструментами. Отабек удивился, но вырываться не стал. Юра ухмыльнулся и ухватился покрепче. Хоть какая-то польза от этих наркоманов и их болтовни!


End file.
